1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) include two display substrates which include a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer having dielectric anisotropy therebetween. Pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix type, are respectively connected to switching devices, i.e., Thin Film Transistors (TFTs), and sequentially receive data voltages row by row. Common electrodes are formed on one of the two display substrates, and receive a common voltage. The pixel electrode, the common electrode and the liquid crystal layer therebetween configure a liquid crystal capacitor in a circuit. The liquid crystal capacitor configures a pixel together with a switching device connected to it.
Such LCDs generate an electric field for driving of the liquid crystal layer by applying different voltages to the common electrode and the pixel electrode, and control the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer by controlling the intensity of the electric field. Thus, a desired image is realized. In this case, the LCDs invert the polarity of a data voltage with respect to a common voltage per frame, row or pixel, for preventing the deterioration of an image that occurs when one-directional electric field is repeatedly applied to the liquid crystal layer for a relative long time.